dimensional_heroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Brandish U
Brandish μ, better to be known by just Brandish, is a resident of the Alvarez empire and former member of the Spriggan 12. She's had the reputation of reducing entire islands to rubble, giving her the nickname “The Country Demolisher.”. She used to live with her mother, a former servant to the Heartfilia family, back in Alvarez. But when she went to visit a sick Layla, she was murdered by Zoldeo, another servant of the family, in anger for Layla’s death. After which, Brandish grew a grudge against the Heartfilia family and vowed revenge against them for what she had lost. Storyline Brandish made her first appearance in the story alongside the other Spriggan members and Even Zeref himself, as allies of Gorilla Grodd and the Society, aiming to conquer Earth. But all unknown to Zeref’s true goal of rewriting time to halt his immortality and stopping Natsu’s death years ago. Brandish was then called to Strykers island on a request from Supergirl. On arrival, Blue Beetle expressed their obvious disadvantage against her, however Firestorm wanted to focus on Superman and his Regime followers. They unleashed security drones only for Brandish to demolish them in a matter of seconds. After Blue Beetle and Morph defeated Black Adam, Brandish caught up with them. Blue Beetle once again expressed their odds of survival before Damian Wayne arrived. Firestorm, Jude and Seryu would deal with him while Blue Beetle and Morph did their best to occupy Brandish. After a while of fighting, when Brandish and the Regime had the edge, Firestorm threatened to detonate a nuclear bomb he created before Batman stopped it. Brandish was in the thick of Trying to kill Lucy on confirmation that she was related to the Heartfilia name, and nearly was on the verge to do so until Aquarius appeared out of a puddle inside the building and showed her the truth of what happened. She then later redeemed herself by turning Wonder Woman in, making her a new member of Team Revival. Magic and Abilities Command T : Brandish's Magic gives her the ability to alter matter. It is shown there are a number of options to how she uses her magic, ranging from simple objects, to even entire islands. * Command T: Reduction: This spell allows Brandish to reduce any/or all matter that she targets, ranging from Magic, people, inanimate objects, etc. Brandish can also harness the reduced matter and compressed it in a form to be used for her own offense. * Command T: Expansion: This spell allows Brandish to magnify any/or all matter she targets, ranging from Magic, people (herself included), inanimate objects, etc. Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Brandish has displayed some skills in grappling and close combat. In the official Manga, with her Magic Power sealed, she managed to subdue Lucy by tackling her to the ground, maneuvering behind her back and restricting her limbs while also smothering her with one hand, all of which she did before Lucy could scream for help. She can powerfully blow back a person of Lucy's size with a roundhouse kick as well. Enhanced Durability: Brandish is very durable, withstanding a violent whirlwind from an enhanced Neinhart, emerging mainly unharmed or derided in any fashion, only retaining various cuts and wounds on her body. She was even able to withstand attacks by Lucy, while she was going through three Star Dresses, and still kept on fighting. Enhanced Strength: Brandish is shown to posses an incredible amount of strength, as she is able to easily block a kick from Lucy in her Star Dress: Taurus Form, which grants her immense strength, with ease. Immense Magic Power: As a member of the Spriggan 12, Brandish has an extremely large amount of Magic Power, which is great enough to terrify Gray and Natsu. In the Manga, according to Gray, her amount of Magic Power is exceptionally overwhelming, and Lucy stated that calling her Magic Power huge would be an understatement. Category:Females Category:Magic Universe Category:Characters